You Jump I Jump
by wild moon princess
Summary: Naitlyn story, It's about Nate and Caitlyn and at Camp one summer Caity is angry with Nate. I love this story it really turned out well, please let me know what you think.


Keep your mind wide open all the possibilities, you've got to live with your eyes open believe in what you see. Tomorrow's horizons full of surprises don't let them chase your dreams away, you've got to keep you mind wide open all the possibilities, you've got to live with your eyes open believe in what you see.

(Keep Your Mind Wide Open lyrics Anna Sophia Robb.)

You Jump I Jump

Camp was great that Summer, expect Nate had missed spending time with Caitlyn. That night standing on the lake at Camp Rock Caitlyn was there, and Nate was out for a walk when he noticed her and she jumped into the lake.

Nate knew she had meant to jump in the lake he ran as fast as he could, and kicked off his shoes and jumped in after her. Nate wore a white shirt and a black pair of pants which made swimming very hard to do, Caity had been wearing a purple shirt that said We Rock and a pair of shorts that had lots of different colours on them.

Swimming around the lake and diving under the water he pulled her up, there was dock leading out to the water which he grabbed onto with and pulled Caity out of the water. Nate thought that Caitlyn would be rather heavy to lift out of the lake but she wasn't, after a while they were both standing there drenched and Caity looked really angry.

"Why did you pull me out Nate, I wasn't asking for help." Nate knew that Caitlyn was angry but he didn't care at that point, he wanted to know why she would jump. " Because I'm involved now and also your my best friend, and if you jump I jump that's the way it goes." The best friend thing made Caity laugh at Nate, because he been spending more time with Dana then anyone else that summer.

"Best friends yeah right, I've hardly seen you this summer Nate your always with Dana other wise you might of noticed the way that I've been feeling." It hurt to hear those words he moved closer to her, but Caity moved backwards not wanting Nate to touch her. "Ok I admit I've been spending time with Dana she is really nice and I like her, but Caity there is no one I like more than you can't you see that you've always had my heart."

With that she wasn't sure how to respond so she tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist stopping her the moonlight was shining down on them and he could see Caitlyn's tears. "How would I know that Nate, what I'm suppose to look through your eyes and see that you love me?" Nate was surprised of Caity's words it was really romantic, he knew he was going to have to convince her how he felt. "Yes my eyes are a great way to tell that I love you, for there like windows into my heart and only a person that knows me really well would be able to tell."

She was going to walk away again not happy with his answer so he pulled her close, and Nate lips crashed onto hers. It was like she was caught in a movie and there was no one else in the world but them, he kissed gently at first and when he felt like she was going to pull away he deepened the kiss.

"Stop just stop ok look Nate ok I get it you love me, but you don't understand what I'm going through. I thought I had lost you to Dana, and now you prove to me I haven't I don't know what to do." Nate wasn't sure what to say to Caity but they both stood there staring at each other, he was so glad they were the only ones up at this time. "You never lost me it may have felt like it but I'm right here and I'm not leaving, Caitlyn Marie Gellar will you be my girlfriend?"

It that moment all her fear had gone, she knew that Nate meant what he said. "Wow I must say you have a way with words Nate Grey, I never thought I was worthy of someone like you but now I can see that you do love me yes I will be your girlfriend." All seemed right with the world, and Nate leaned in and kissed Caity again. Her lips were amazing on his so soft and gently, he loved her so much. "You kiss amazingly Caity I want you to know you are worth it, and please don't do anything like this again you scared me to death."

Feeling the night air for the first time made Caity shiver, Nate had put back on his shoes and with that Caity looked into his eyes and knew she had really scared him. "I'm sorry Nate I just didn't know what to do, and I thought I wasn't going to get saved and I'm really lucky your were here." Nate smiled at her thankful that he took night walks to help him sleep, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ears. "You jump I jump remember I love you Caitlyn Gellar, I'm never going to let you go again now that I have you it's forever."

The scene faded as he reached out his hand for her to take, and looking at the lake one more time they turned holding hands and leaving to go back to the cabins. Nothing else mattered, because they both knew they had each other. Caity remember something that Nate said to her which was, all you need to do is to look through my eyes to know I love you.

A song started to play as the two of them left the scene, he twirled her around as if they could hear the music.

Look Through My Eyes (Words and Music by Everlife.)

There are things in life you'll learn, and  
Oh in time you'll see  
'Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, Trust me  
I'll be there, watching over you

Chorus:  
Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
Somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you take a look through my eyes  
There will be times, on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere, daylight finds you  
If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

[Chorus]

All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
Somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you take a look through my eyes

The End.


End file.
